Selalu Sendiri
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus selalu sendiri. Turut serta meramaikan FID4!


**SELALU SENDIRI**

_Severus Snape, Lily Evans-Potter, dan James Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Tak ada maksud untuk mencari keuntungan darinya selain dari kesenangan pribadi_

_Angst, Rate T, BL_

_Ditulis untuk merayakan FID#4_

-o0o-

Severus selalu sendiri.

Lahir dari seorang penyihir wanita yang menikah dengan seorang Muggle pemarah, tak banyak sanak kerabat yang mengunjungi atau mereka kunjungi. Apalagi tempat tinggal mereka di kawasan kumuh pabrikan di tepi sungai kecil dan kotor.

Lalu datanglah gadis kecil cerah ceria itu ke dalam kehidupannya. Atau tepatnya, Severus mengintai beberapa hari saat dia dan kakak perempuannya sedang bermain di taman bermain di dekat kompleks perumahannya.

Begitu mengenalnya di usia belia, Severus langsung jatuh hati pada gadis kecil sepantaran itu. Atau—mungkin istilah yang lebih tepat: dia adalah satu-satunya gadis kecil, atau bahkan satu-satunya anak-anak, yang mau berkenalan dengannya, bermain dengannya, bahkan menaruh kekaguman pada Severus.

Bagi gadis cilik itu—namanya Lily—Severus tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia yang berbeda: dunia sihir. Karena ibunya Severus juga seorang penyihir, ada sedikit-banyak sesuatu yang diturunkan pada anaknya. Oh, sangat menyenangkan hari-hari mereka bercakap-cakap di tepi sungai kecil itu.

Berdua membahas tentang dunia sihir, tentang sekolah sihir yang akan mereka masuki bersama. Indahnya dunia!

Walau ternyata kemudian diketahui bahwa mereka tidak dimasukkan ke dalam asrama yang sama oleh Topi Seleksi, tetapi persahabatan mereka masih terus berlangsung. Setapak demi setapak. Tak berjalan lancar. Karena di sekolah, ada sangat banyak batu tajam di sepanjang jalan.

Salah satunya adalah, asrama mereka berbeda. Dengan asrama yang berbeda itu, kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu saja menjadi berkurang. Dan kesempatan Lily ditemui pemuda-pemuda asramanya menjadi bertambah. Apalagi dengan adanya rivalitas tidak sehat antar-asrama: label bahwa asrama Gryffindor—asrama Lily—sebagai asrama para pahlawan, sedang asrama Slytherin—asrama Severus—sebagai asrama untuk mereka yang licik; lengkaplah sudah.

Pahlawan di asrama Gryffindor angkatan Lily adalah seorang pemuda berkacamata—berikut antek-anteknya—yang dulu pernah ia dan Lily temui saat naik Hogwarts Express pertama kali. Ya, James Potter. Pandai, kaya, dan jagoan Quidditch!

Dan pahlawan sialan itu juga naksir Lily!

Pahlawan sialan itu bersama antek-anteknya gemar mengejar-ngejar Severus, _bullying him all around_, memancing kemarahan—kemarahan yang sia-sia karena Severus tahu ia hanya sendiri, sementara Potter berempat, dan sepertinya seluruh sekolah mendukungnya!

Hari itupun datang.

Selesai mengerjakan soal-soal OWL, keluar dari kelas, membaca ulang soal-soal tadi dan berharap jawaban-jawabannya benar, Severus tak menyadari bahwa Potter dan kawan-kawan sudah mengelilinginya. Seperti biasa. Permainan yang biasa. Dan bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya karena mereka ingin saja.

Empat lawan satu.

Untungnya—atau justru sialnya, datanglah Lily Evans. Dan membelanya di hadapan mereka. Dan ini buruk. Sangat buruk sekali.

Dibela oleh seorang gadis.

Sangat buruk. Dan sangat ia sesali.

Darah Lumpur.

Sangat ia sesali.

"_Aku minta maaf."_

"_Aku tak tertarik."_

"_Aku minta maaf."_

"_Diam. Aku cuma keluar karena Mary bilang kau mengancam mau tidur di sini."_

"_Memang. Aku tadinya akan tidur di sini. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu Darah-lumpur, kata itu hanya—"_

"_Meluncur begitu saja? Sudah terlambat—"_ **1)**

-o0o-

Koridor-koridor Hogwarts tak pernah terasa begitu gelap, begitu menyedihkan bagi Severus. Disusurinya tanpa tujuan. Tanpa kesadaran.

Hujan rintik turun tanpa suara, hanya suhu yang bertambah dingin dan kelembaban mencekam. Severus berjalan juga tanpa suara, ketika ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Sudut koridor Hogwarts yang ini memang terpencil, tak terjangkau atau mungkin tak terpedulikan bahkan oleh Peeves. Tapi tidak untuk mereka yang sedang berada di sana.

Severus berhenti. Memasang telinga.

Suara-suara lamat-lamat yang sangat ia kenal. Sangat kenal. Merekalah penyebab kesemuanya ini!

James Potter. Dan Sirius Black.

Severus memasang telinga lebih teliti, dan memang mereka hanya berdua. Tidak bersama dua antek-anteknya yang lain.

Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar!

"Kau mabuk, James!"

"Tidak, Sirius! Kau tahu, sebotol-dua botol Firewhiskey tak pernah membuatku mabuk—"

"Kau mabuk! Ayahmu mengatakan batasmu itu tiga gelas sebelum kau mabuk, dan ini sudah dua botol!"

"Ayah katamu? Bukankah kau juga tak mendengarkan kata ayahmu?"

"James!"

"Oh ya, oh ya, benar! Hanya kau saja yang berhak menentang ayah dan ibumu, sedang aku tak boleh. Aku James Potter, harus bersikap manis pada ayah—"

"James—"

"Dan kau juga kan tahu kenapa aku marah seperti ini pada ayah. Karena kau, Sirius, karena kau!—" suara James menurun, lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar. Bahkan jika didengar hati-hati, suaranya bagai sedang ingin menangis—

Sirius menarik napas panjang, menggeleng perlahan, dan mencoba mendekati James, menariknya agar berdiri tegak. Tapi James menepis.

Berbisik nyaris tak terdengar. "Benarkah, Sirius? Benarkah kau juga tak mau denganku, sama dengan ayahku yang mengancam akan mengeluarkanku dari daftar warisan, hanya karena orientasi seks-ku?"

James tertawa sinis, terengah-engah. Nyata bahwa ia sedang mabuk.

Sirius menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, James. Kau tahu, aku tak peduli dengan semua orientasi bodoh itu! Kau mungkin tahu—bahwa orientasi seksku—juga—"

Tawa James yang tersengal-sengal itu terhenti. "Bilang kalau kau juga sama denganku, bilang kalau kau juga gay—"

Sirius mengangguk. Pelan. Tapi pasti.

"Lalu kenapa, Siri!" James berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya terjegal kakinya yang satu lagi, dan terjatuh.

Sirius tak berusaha menolongnya. Malah menatapnya tajam-tajam.

"Tak tahukah kau? Tak pahamkah kau? Untuk apa kita jadi sahabat selama ini?"

James kembali berusaha berdiri. Kali ini ia tak memaksa diri, dan membiarkan dirinya setengah terduduk. Yang penting kepalanya tegak.

"A-apa? Pa-paham apa?" Raut wajahnya linglung tak karuan.

Sirius merunduk, merendahkan dirinya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala James. "Aku. Dan. Remus. Mengertikah kau?"

Mata bertemu mata dengan tak percaya.

"Remus—juga?"

Sirius mengangguk.

Beberapa detik hening, bergeming.

Detik kemudian hanya racauan yang sepertinya tak bermakna. "Remus? Juga? Aku tak tahu. Yah. Sepertinya aku tahu, tapi tak menaruh perhatian. Haha. Teman-temanku tersayang. Dan aku selama ini mengira hanya aku satu-satunya yang—Hahaha. Kukira hanya Sirius yang—dan kukira ia menyayangiku—"

"Aku menyayangimu, James! Sangat. Tetapi Remus—aku mencintainya—"

"Dan ia—mencintaimu juga?" tanya James, dengan nada penuh harap. Kalau-kalau saja, Remus tidak—

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, dan ia tahu. Ia juga mencintaiku—"

James terduduk lagi.

"Dan aku merasa sudah sangat mengenal teman-temanku—" lirihnya.

Hening, bergeming, seperti tadi.

"Sudah malam," akhirnya Sirius memecah keheningan. "Kita kembali?" tangannya terulur, siap membantu menarik James agar berdiri.

James menggeleng. "Kau kembali saja dulu. Aku—hanya ingin sendiri saja dulu. Sebentar saja—"

"Kau—tak apa-apa?"

James menggeleng.

"Dan kita tetap berteman?"

James menengadah, menatap mata teman karibnya. "Ya. Walau—akan aku usahakan, tapi, ya! Kita tetap berteman. Juga Remus. Dan Peter—"

Sirius mengangguk. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari situ.

Severus berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh keduanya, tetapi sepertinya kedua Gryffindor itu sama sekali tak hirau akan keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya pikiran keduanya terlalu penuh oleh percakapan barusan.

Baru saja Severus menimbang-nimbang bagaimana bisa pergi dari situ tanpa ketahuan, suara meraung membabi buta menguasai pendengarannya!

James mengamuk, berteriak sepenuh daya, sambil meninju tembok batu sepenuh hati, berkali-kali! Buku-buku tangannya mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan dalam remang malam. Bukan itu saja, bahkan tinju terakhir ia juga menambahkan kepalanya sendiri, bagai seorang peri-rumah, menjedukkannya lawan tembok batu.

Terengah-engah, ia melangkah sempoyongan. Mengira sisa stamina masih ada, mencoba kembali ke asrama. Tetapi, ia salah prakira.

James tersungkur, tepat di hadapan semak-semak di mana Severus menyembunyikan diri. Tak bergerak lagi.

Dan Severus tak bisa bergerak, kecuali membuat James sadar bahwa di hadapannya ada Severus. Harus melewatinya dulu.

Perlahan Severus menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, mencoba bergerak sehati-hati mungkin agar tak terpantau.

Tidak bisa.

Menghela napas perlahan, Severus mencoba peruntungannya kali ini dengan menggeser kepala James. Paling tidak dari situ ia bisa melompat, dan keluar dari 'jebakan' ini.

Perlahan tangannya memegang kepala James.

Diangkatnya sedikit.

Berat.

Untungnya James sama sekali tidak sadar. Mabuk berat rupanya, plus jedukan-jedukan di kepala tadi—

Dicobanya menggeser kepala itu ke kiri.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyerang kesadarannya sejenak, dalam hitungan detik.

Kemana rasa benci yang menyerangnya selama ini? Saat melihat Potter bersama dengan antek-anteknya, memamerkan arogansi, pongah dan sombong?

Saat ini yang dipunya Severus adalah rasa—iba?

Atau—apa? Severus tak bisa mengutarakan dengan kata-kata. Entah. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini.

Tangan yang memegang kepala James, digerakkannya sedikit. Rambut James ini dari sananya memang sudah acak-acakan, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk dan baru saja mengamuk. Berbeda dengan rambutnya yang selalu licin berminyak, rambut James ini halus, walau acak-acakan.

Kacamatanya miring. Selintas dilihatnya ada luka memar di pelipis. Tidak tepat di pelipis sih, di ujung alis kiri. Sedikit darah dan sedikit kotoran. Tentu akibat jedukan di tembok tadi.

Otomatis dibersihkannya kotoran tadi. Dengan ujung jubah, dikeringkan darahnya. Ditiupnya sedikit, agar yakin sudah kering.

Tak ada sedikitpun curiga, ketika dengan sangat tiba-tiba sekali James bergerak, tanpa membuka mata, berbalik menghadap Severus. Tangannya mencengkeram jubah Severus, erat-erat. Dalam keterkejutannya, tak sempat berpikir, bahkan tak sempat untuk bernapas sedikitpun, wajah James mendekati wajahnya, dekat sekali hingga tak ada jarak. Hingga hangat napas James-pun terasa di hidung Severus—

—dan ia tak sempat mengingat apa-apa lagi. Yang ia tahu, hanya kehangatan menerpa ke seluruh wajahnya. Hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat dari hati. Mungkin jika ia bisa melihat cermin, wajahnya akan merah semerah udang rebus.

Sumpah, Severus belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Mungkin hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Atau kurang. Severus tak tahu. Perlahan seolah tak rela berpisah, ia dan James menarik kembali bibir yang tadi bersatu—

—tapi kehangatannya masih melekat erat di hati.

Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

Susah payah Severus mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang terbang entah ke mana tadi, tetapi akhirnya bisa juga ia berlaku rasional.

Dengan susah payah juga, diusahakan menopang James, dan perlahan-lahan akhirnya ia bisa membawa James ke Hospital Wings.

Diketuknya pintu Madame Pomfrey. Sebelum ada yang membuka pintu, Severus menghilang secepatnya.

Terengah-engah.

Terengah-engah fisik, sesampainya ia di asrama Slytherin, karena ia berlari secepat ia bisa. Dan terengah-engah hati, mengingat kejadian tadi.

Apa yang tadi ia lakukan? Dan kenapa James melakukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman Severus tidak bisa tidur.

-o0o-

Pagi menjelang. Sarapan pagi di Aula Besar.

Walau Severus merasa ia tak akan bisa memandang lagi mata dunia, dipaksakannya juga untuk ke Aula Besar. Dan ia tak bisa menahan hati untuk mencari di meja Gryffindor—

—raut wajah James sangat tak tertebak. Bukan wajah James yang biasa. Eh? Sejak kapan ia bahkan melabeli Potter sebagai 'James'?

Sepertinya wajahnya menghangat lagi.

Buru-buru ia menyibukkan diri dengan piring di hadapannya.

Begitu selesai, ia berdiri, berniat segera menuju kelasnya. Walau teman-temannya belum ada yang menunjukkan rasa ingin masuk kelas. Berjalan menundukkan kepala, tak hirau ia pada siapa yang ada di sekitarnya—

—"Severus," suara itu di sebelahnya.

James?

Tak terpikirkan kata apapun untuk diucapkan sebagai balasan, James sudah meneruskan, "Maafkan tadi malam—"

DUAR!

Dia sadar? Dia ingat?

Sepertinya kekagetannya terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Tapi James meneruskan—wajahnya lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Maka Severus-pun berusaha memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi malam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal—"

Asli Severus tak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk ke depannya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa berlaku sama. Aku terlalu—pengecut," sahutnya. Menarik napas panjang. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar dari ucapanku pada Sirius. Ayahku yang mengancam, jika aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku akan dihapus dari daftar warisan. Dan aku—tidak bisa."

Kembali James menghela napas, dan kembali Severus tak bisa menemukan kata-kata balasan.

"Jadi, mungkin di masa-masa datang, kau akan berhadapan denganku jika kau terus berusaha mendapatkan hati Lily—" James menggelengkan kepala putus asa, "—walau itu bukan mauku—"

Otomatis Severus memalingkan wajah, menatap James, tetapi James sudah keburu berjalan ke arah lain.

-o0o-

"Wooi, Severus, kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti Potter itu sudah mati berulang kali, wakakakak!" salah satu rekan Slytherin menepuk punggung Severus keras-keras, "—sudah, biarkan saja dia merebut Lily-mu. Toh, banyak gadis Slytherin lain yang imut dan unyu, kenapa kau malah mencari anak Gryffindor?"

Severus hanya mendengus. Tiap kali orang memergokinya sedang memandang jarak jauh pada James Potter, semua mengira ia sedang memandangi dengan dendam kesumat, karena Lily sekarang jadi terlihat berduaan terus dengan James. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di baliknya.

Ia tahu.

Dan ia benci itu.

Ia harus mengakui, ia ingin kembali lagi ke masa malam itu, ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Ia benci itu.

Ia benci karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, dengan James.

Ia benci itu.

Ia benci karena James tak berani mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Ia benci itu.

Dan ia harus siap untuk sendiri lagi.

-o0o-

Dengan segala rasa campur aduk, Severus memasuki rumah itu. Tidak, katakan ia salah tadi melihat Tanda Kegelapan bersinar di atas rumah keluarga Potter di Godric's Hollow.

Katakan ia salah lihat.

Katakan ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Tapi tidak.

Satu jenazah di lantai bawah, satu di lantai atas, di ruang bayi. Dengan seorang bayi yang masih hidup, sehat walafiat.

Sepintas melihat, ia tahu tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Bayi itu, biarlah Dumbledore yang akan mengurusnya.

Perlahan ia mendekati jenazah di lantai bawah.

Mata korban Avada Kedavra selalu membelalak.

Hati-hati ia menutup mata jenazah itu.

Diperhatikannya wajahnya. Rambutnya masih sama seperti saat itu. Masih halus walau acak-acakan. Kacamatanya miring, juga sama seperti saat itu. Dan—Severus menghela napas.

Bekas luka di ujung alis itu masih ada. Sudah bukan bekas luka lagi, sudah tak ada memar atau darah tentu saja, itu sudah bertahun lalu. Tetapi _keloid_-nya masih jelas, masih membekas.

Ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk di dalam hati.

Dan ia benci itu.

Suara-suara dari luar membuatnya waspada. Tak ingin terlihat di tempat kejadian, Severus cepat-cepat menghilang. Tak bisa lama-lama berada bersamanya, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia benci itu.

Ia selalu sendiri.

**FIN**

AN:

**1)** Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 889

Oke, ini Ambu masukin untuk entri Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke-4. Moga memenuhi syarat XD

Sekalian mau sosialisasi nih, sudah pada tahu bulan Oktober-November 2012 ini adalah bulan Nominasi IFA 2012 kan? Sudah pada baca-baca fanfiksi dan sudah mulai nyatet nominasi kan? Kalau belum, ayo, masih ada waktu! Selengkapnya baca penjelasannya di  u/3558869/IFA_2012 ya!


End file.
